


Wicked and Divine

by Tat_Tat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Blood, Bondage, M/M, Needles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Reverse verse ( which is asphyxion ‘s ). Basically Eddward helps Kevin face his fear of needles. This involves Needle play. and bondage. So yes! This is kinky fic. Oh and there is some porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spending his lunch period in the nurse’s office was not what Kevin had in mind.

He tested the bonds, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous this all was, how only Eddward would sneak an under-the-bed restraint system into the nurse’s office. Behind the cloth partition he saw the swim team captain’s shadow, tall and foreboding.

 

“I was perusing the school medical files the other day,” Edd purred.

“You mean snooping,” Kevin spat.

Undeterred, Eddward continued, “I discovered something that piqued my interest. Something that… whet my licentious desires, if you will.”

Kevin grew cold, livid. “You wouldn’t…”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, little minnow. I am merely discussing possibilities.”

“…Possibilities? While I’m tied up? How thoughtful of you,” Kevin bit out sarcastically.

“Oh I’m quite the astute diplomat. If you play your hand right, I can be merciful.” He appeared from behind the partition screen, peeling open a small plastic package. The sleeves of his black hoodie were rolled up to the elbows and his hands were wrapped in latex gloves. He caught Kevin’s petrified look at the gloves and grinned, pulled the latex back and releasing it with a snap.

“As I was about to say…” His smile was wide and toothy, shark-like. “What do you think about facing your fear?”

“. . N-no thanks,” Kevin shuddered, watching the needle unsheath from its packaging. It was a long hypodermic needle, the tip so sharp he struggled to see it under the florescent lights. Kevin felt Edd’s gaze on him; he was no doubt enjoying how he squirmed. “You’re not trying to help me at all!”

Eddward leaned forward and placed the needle on the metal table next to the bed. Involuntarily, horrifically, Kevin found himself growing red at the other’s intrusion into his personal space. Their lips were close, and at this point Kevin thought Eddward was going to kiss him. Instead, Edd’s teeth latched onto his bottom lip and pulled, his eyes looking into his, invasive.

The bonds were mere physical restraints, the biting an intangible bond. He felt his body sink into it and heard himself moan at the nibbles that led down his neck.

“Your convictions are delicate,” Eddward commented against his collarbone.

“Just shut up and help me.” Kevin closed his eyes, sighing. He preferred not to see the needle, even if it was just lying on the table for now.

Satisfied with finally drawing out consent, Eddward unbuttoned the striped button-down shirt Kevin was wearing and folded it open, revealing his chest. His eyes feasted over his flesh, already mapping out the spots for their experiment.

“You’re staring at me. Stop it,” Kevin whined.

“Don’t forget the position you’re in, Pumpkin. I will be making the decisions from here.”

“Don’t you always?”

Eddward chuckled, covering his laugh with his hand. It died down, and he was leering again over the bound form under him.

His.

His to play with.

He leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Kevin’s nipple. It slowly swelled under his tongue. Kevin gasped and Eddward saw from the corner of his eye that he had his hands fisted, flexing. He imagined that, untied, Kevin would be gripping his hair, holding him down, begging for more. Unable to do that, he twisted uncomfortably, little moans escaping out of his mouth. It was quite possible that the fear of needles had slipped from his thoughts, if momentarily.

Eddward switched to the other nipple, giving this one a hard bite.

Kevin hissed.

“You’re sensitive.”

“Unlike you, insensitive bastard.”

Eddward would be angry if it wasn’t amusing. How, he wondered, could someone in his Pumpkin’s position bark sarcasm and quick quips?

Both nipples were raised, the blood flowing and endorphins kicking in. Eddward picked the needle from its place. In the other hand he held an alcohol swap. He brushed it over Kevin’s nipple, sanitizing the area. The boy’s eyes opened briefly, realizing this was happening. He bit his lip and turned away, his red cap askew.

“It won’t hurt.” The first one won’t, that is, Eddward purposely left out.

“I’ve heard that bef- ah!”

He stopped, feeling the prick of metal slipping into his flesh, artfully fast.

“Breathe.”

“Haaah…geez. That’s it?” He laughed, deliriously.

“There’s more,” Eddward said, opening another package.

The first had been quick, the second, slow and strangely calming, blissful. The third and fourth produced butterflies in his stomach and the familiar warmth of arousal. The fifth-

“Ah! Wh- why does it hurt now?!” He gasped, shuddering, tears at the corner of his eyes.

“Breathe, Pumpkin.” Eddward placed his gloved hand on Kevin’s cheek. “Now, exhale. Good, boy.”

After a small moment’s rest, he said. “Would you like me to continue?”

The redhead slowly nodded.

“It will only hurt from this point. Do you consent?”

Another nod.

There was a shuffle of plastic as another needle was produced. He moved on from nipples to the area underneath his collarbone, weaving into the flesh methodically. Kevin’s hands were still tightly balled into fists, shaking, his fingernails digging into his palms. He was biting his lip, causing pain to himself to cope with the sharp doses Eddward gave him.

When he finished, Eddward gently pressed his hand over the design, a pattern of diamonds cutting across his chest .

“Unngh. .” Kevin sighed, his endorphins running high. He wasn’t sure if he was hurting or twisting in pleasure at this point, coasting between the two extremes. Another wave of pleasure shot through him as Eddward snaked his hands down his pants.

“Please…” he begged.

As he had hoped, Edd unfastened his pants and freed his cock, which was throbbing in his captor’s hand. He expected Eddward to tease him and was surprised, elated to feel the other’s mouth tight and wet around him. He grit his teeth, his entire body a mess of sensations. It was becoming hard to hold back between the steady pinpricks of pain on his chest and Eddward’s mouth insistent upon him.

“I’m going to c-” he shouted in surprise, embarrassed by how quickly he had come to that point.

“No,” Eddward commanded, releasing his cock and grabbing his balls, squeezing firmly.

“…fffff shit.” Kevin’s body curled inwards, as best as he could with the restraints working against him. He blinked, annoyed.

Eddward retracted his hand, giving a look of personal satisfaction. “You need to harness more control over yourself, little minnow. You’ve shortened our playtime.” He began working the needles out slowly. They felt the same coming out as they did working their way into his flesh. Blood beaded out at their extraction. The ones more deeply embedded puddled and drizzled blood down his freckled chest, cold and wet.

With a new alcohol swab, Eddward wiped the small wounds, disinfecting and cleaning the blood off him. Then he dabbed ointment on the same spots, fingertips occasionally lingering.

When he finished, he buttoned the shirt back up and untied the bonds.Kevin dazedly sat up, his mind grasping for reality after the intense scene.

Eddward handed him a glass of water (ever prepared, he had kept it on the desk nearby), and an apple. “You will need nourishment before I allow you to leave.”

Kevin gratefully took the food. As he chewed he watched Eddward clean up, throwing the needles in the orange sharps container hanging on the wall and disinfecting the area. When he finished, he returned to Kevin, sitting beside him on the bed. It felt strange to Kevin, Eddward being this visibly attentive, though he knew that it was mostly because he felt responsible at this point for Kevin’s recovery.

Kevin pushed his glasses up his nose, surprised he was saying this, and of all people, to his usual hallway tormentor. “Thank you.”

“Gratitude accepted, little minnow. Is it safe to presume I can leave you to yourself?”

“I’m all right. Thank you.” Twice in one day- this afternoon was full of surprises.

The door clicked coolly shut behind Eddward, leaving Kevin to wonder: how soon until he needed to be updated on his shots?


	2. Disclosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is left mulling over what he and Edd did before but is afraid to ask for more.

Kevin frowned at his reflection. His chest was unmarred; not even tiny, faded marks remained. It was a blank canvas. He buttoned up his shirt with solemn disappointment. Two days ago his freckled chest was painted crimson. Even after cleaning, there were tiny dots of blood where the needles had been drawn out of him, the skin raised and swollen. The sting that pulsed when he touched his nipples by himself at night made his cock ache and reminded him of Eddward.

The marks had left a deeper impression on Kevin than the crude words Eddward had plastered over his body with the labelmaker: cockslut, mine, boy.

And he craved more. More marks, more pain. He wanted to bleed… 

A part of Kevin hated himself for that.

It was perverted, depraved, lascivious.

He could imagine the words Eddward would write on him, his heart giddy, almost proud of those descriptors.

Then he remembered his friends- Rolf, Nazz, Nat. What would they think of him if they found out?

Suddenly those words he was proud of hurt.

X

At school he was a different person- or he liked to say he was. He avoided Eddward and his gang, and feared running into him as he had last time, when he’d been dragged into the nurse’s office and tied up.

Yet, when he passed the nurse’s office in-between classes, he always stopped to look at the door, a strange, hopeful fear coursing through him.

Nothing changed.

No one came up behind him, covering his mouth, hooking an arm around his neck.

No one whispered awful things in his ear.

No one.

The nurse’s office, full of promise, remained unused.

It was such a cocktease.

A week later he found himself with a spark of courage, hand wrapped around the doorknob. If the nurse was there he would simply excuse himself, if not…

He swallowed, legs shaking.

The office was empty, and Kevin wondered briefly, oddly chipper, if that was a mistake or “coincidence.” The office should be locked when the nurse wasn’t in. Was she really so careless?

Kevin’s eyes locked onto the bed. The same one he had been strapped to. He approached it, looking around him as he did, expecting a certain someone to pop out from any corner of the room. Disappointment flooded him when he lifted the mattress to see a lack of leather restraints. He dropped the mattress, then fell down onto it, sighing, all of the apprehension leaving his body.

He stretched his body and closed his eyes. The room smelled stuffy and sterile, with hints of rubbing alcohol. It used to scare him, being in this room, but now it felt familiar, soothing… erotic.

There wasn’t anyone in here, right? His hand reached into his pants. Fuck, he was hard just from being here?

He pulled the cloth partition in case anyone came into the room. Sweat ran down the back of his neck, but he persisted, almost disbelieving his own actions.

Maybe it was the withdrawal, making his sexual urges seem of higher importance at this moment, or maybe the medical setting was an aphrodisiac to him now. Whichever one it was, he was touching himself. His pants were unbuttoned, granting him more room. Kevin stroked his cock with the rhythm he was familiar with, the one he knew with practice would make him come.

His eyes had been closed the entire time, ears tuned to any noise of intrusion.

“Enjoying yourself, pumpkin?”

He froze, arm shaking, hand still wrapped around his erection.

No…

It was just his imagination. He had fantasized about - or despaired of- hearing Eddward’s voice while he did this same act in the comfort of his computer chair. He opened his eyes, telling himself no one would be there.

Eddward was there.

Eddward’s bright green eyes widened over his Cheshire grin. “Proceed.”

“I- “

“Don’t tell me you expected privacy. You are masturbating in a public place. In a corner of the room, but still, a public room.”

Kevin turned away, lips taut with agitation. He released his cock, beginning to button his pants back up.

“I said: Proceed.”

“Look!” Kevin turned, face red with emotion: anger, embarrassment, and unwarranted affection. “Just because you’re the swim team captain doesn’t mean you run this school. Or that you can tell me what to do.”

Eddward hid a giggle behind his hands. “That is your argument?” Like a black panther he slinked over to the bed, body poised. He could spring at him any minute. “You would be incorrect, boy. I postulate that you will take my commands because… ” His face was close. Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

“… You have no choice.”

His mouth closed over Kevin’s, moving hard and slow. Eddward then pulled back, and looked him over. “Do you see? My hypothesis is correct.”

Kevin’s fists balled. “I do have a choice, you bastard! Here it comes!” He swung up but Edd caught his punch.

Edd smirked, squeezing Kevin’s fist mockingly. He drew it close to his mouth and kissed the balled fingers. “Accept it. When we are together, our levels of dopamine and adrenaline surge. Oxytocin and vasopressin spike.”

Kevin’s hand loosened and Eddward nibbled on his fingers. “That is why you will do as I say, minnow. It stimulates your sexual urges. You crave control. My control.”

Kevin’s breath caught. He could deny it. He could curse Eddward. He could beat his fists against the broad expanse of his chest. He could try and prove the other wrong. But Eddward had found him here, in the place where he had left him. Hed’ been caught waiting and wanting. Caught with his pants down. Yes, literally.

“I’m not weak.” He bit out. That was what bothered him about Eddward and the way he treated him. He made him relinquish control, and he liked it, save for the sour aftertaste of a pathetic mess.

“Did I imply such a thing, pumpkin?” Not waiting for the redhead to answer, Edd continued. “No. I told you that I recognized your sexual needs.”

His hands slid over Kevin’s cheekbones and he pressed his forehead to his. “It would be unhealthy to repress yourself.”

In frustration, Kevin tensed and untensed his hands. “… I want you… ” he admitted in a whisper. He lifted his head up, and, surprising them both, he gripped the back of Eddward’s head and kissed him, soft and unsure at first, in the next moment with a force that made Eddward retaliate. Edd threaded his fingers through Kevin’s red hair, then gripped hard.

“Ahh- ‘t hurts.”

Edd gripped, then pulled him backwards -released his grip- and pushed him down.

“Tell me how much you want me.”

His freckles blurred under the deep flush Kevin was sporting. Kevin turned away before indulging the form towering over him. “Enough to let you fuck me right here.”

Eddward hooked his fingers in the cleft of Kevin’s chin and directed him to face him. “Repeat that, but don’t look away this time.”

“E-enough to let you fuck me right here.” His green eyes were steadily staring into Kevin’s own; still, the red of his cheeks persisted.

“Pull down your pants then.” 

His pants were still unbuttoned from earlier. The redhead tugged them down to his ankles. At Eddward’s motion, he rolled over on his stomach, giving a full view of his ass.

Kevin had expected Eddward to follow suit, but he didn’t hear the click of undone buttons and rustle of jeans. If any rustling of fabric occurred, it was likely that of Eddward fishing something out of his hoodie pocket.

Cool, wet lube pooled over Kevin’s entrance. The remainder drizzled down his right thigh. He shivered. He wondered if Eddward knew that he played with himself there too. One finger rubbed circles around his hole and his entire body warmed. Impatient, he egged him on.

“I can take it right now.”

He imagined the intrigue that drifted over Eddward’s features, accompanying the lilt in his voice as he said, “Oh? And why is that?”

Kevin buried his face deeper into the pillow. It was just like those found in doctor’s examination rooms- so fluffy it was uncomfortable and wrapped in a disposable cover that was a cross between paper and cloth. It crinkled against his cheeks. “Because… ” he began to mumble, shy again.

Eddward drew his fingers away, taking the wonderful sensations with him; a quiet threat that Kevin should continue speaking.

“I have experience,” he offered lamely.

“How do you sate yourself?”

“I put my fingers inside me while I jack off,” he said quickly, his body shaking. It was all worth it when Eddward’s fingers pressed firmly against his entrance, and as if to test Kevin’s boast, slipped inside him.

“Gggh! Oh god.” He raised his bottom, begging for more, the rest of his body sunk into the bed, back arched.

“Like this… ?” The words curled up, much like Edd’s smile. Much like the fingers inside him.

“Fuck… yes, yes. Please, please put it inside me.”

“I’m going to make you mine,” Edd whispered thickly against his ear, breath cool against his burning body. “And once you’re mine, there is no turning back.”

Kevin shuddered against those words, like a brand in his thoughts. His body shook in anticipation at the sound of an undone zipper and belt buckle clinking, now hanging abandoned around Eddward’s waist. His cock teased between his cheeks, warm sticky precome contrasting with the cool lube already there.

“Dirty boy,” he commented under his breath. It made Kevin keen, hearing that. He raised his ass up, rubbing against Edd’s cock, satisfaction drawing up the corners of Kevin’s lips at the sound of the swim captain’s harsh intakes of breath.

So eager, too impatient, body swimming in endorphins, Kevin took the throbbing member he craved and guided it inside of him. Maybe he had overestimated himself. He hissed. Sure, he had put his fingers inside of himself or the occasional object lying around the house that worked as a temporary sex toy. But he was unprepared for the cock inside him, stretching his insides, and he underestimated how different it would feel- how intense it was to have someone else inside him, to be pinned under this muscular form, pumping steadily into his ass. His own authority washed away long ago. He was now truly helpless. He thought it would scare him to make it to this point, but he only felt relief to let go of decision, and in this moment pretend he was nothing but a fucktoy. It felt liberating. His cock ached.

“Please touch me.” He took Eddward’s hand and led it there. Edd squeezed around the base.

“Gggh fuck. Fuck… ” Kevin responded

“Are you going to come? And so soon… ?” Edd teased, a soft whistling sound coming out from between the gap in his teeth.

“I want to come this time. Please.”

He arched his back to look behind him, to see Eddward fucking him. His eyelids were heavy but far from tired, his upper lip drawn back. “Please. I want to come,.” Kevin insisted again.

“No.”

Something inside of Kevin sank, vulnerable, his mind scrambling to please. He wanted to… he was close. Oh god, could he hold it in? He hoped and hated the idea that Eddward would grab his balls to discourage his climax, but no such thing happened. Clearly, he was expected to hold out on his own- a test of his control over himself for the other’s pleasure.

He bit his lip. He tried thinking about baseball- anything. Anything that wasn’t arousing.

As if catching onto what Kevin was doing, Eddward nibbled his ears, and then that space between shoulder and neck, exhaling over the spots his mouth had traveled, cooling it over like peppermint.

“Fuck you!” Kevin shouted, trying to swat Edd’s hand away from his cock.

Eddward laughed, low and hollow into his neck, as he kissed him there, continuing to stroke his member.

Kevin wheezed, his vision blurring. He really didn’t want to find out what would happen if he disobeyed, sure that it would rival the times he was shoved into lockers or threatened with swirlies.

“I’m going to come,” Eddward said. The words felt like a Godsend. Kevin knew that he wasn’t trying to trick him, he could feel his cock, solid and throbbing, throbbing desperately inside him. His thrusts were more eager than before, straining to reach deeper and deeper.

He gasped, spilling inside of Kevin. His hand released Kevin’s cock and Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin’s body, squeezing him like a vice, knees shaking.

Freckled hands cupped over his, holding him until the tremors calmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vibrators, training, humiliation, and face fucking~

to be powerless is not a sin

X

“I’m going to kill you,” Kevin declared, ferocity in his eyes as he knelt down in front of Eddward.

Edd ran his hand through his hair under his hat, amused. “But before that, Pumpkin. . . “

It was a voiceless order, written only in body language. Eddward unzipped his pants, bringing out his hardened cock. Kevin salivated.

“Yes,” He agreed, bringing his mouth closer. 

“Did you really detest my experiment?” He leered as Kevin’s mouth took him in completely. “Your actions suggest otherwise.”

Kevin pulled back to lap his tongue against the head of his partner’s cock, his hand wrapped around the base in steady strokes. “I hated it. You made speech class suck more than usual,” he mouthed bitterly against his member.

“Language.” Eddward warned, then said. “It was just a remote controlled vibrator, little minnow. Are you that sensitive so as to lose your composure? Gggh-” He groaned at Kevin taking it all in again, the head bobbing against the back of his throat. It had taken a lot of time to instill discipline in the boy, but none at all for him to control his gag reflex. His fingers swam into red hair and knotted into it, pulling-pushing deeper inside him.

Kevin tried pulling back, a few words at the ready to spit out, but Eddward held him there as he shifted to stand up. “You were very good today. I adored watching you squirm in front of the class, your notecards shaking out of your hands.” His grip on his boyfriend’s hair tightened, threatening to rip strands out of his scalp. Holding him by the head he thrusted hard, forcing a gurgle out of the boy under him. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and drool pooled over his chin and down his throat. 

“Were you grateful for the sanctuary of the podium? How it stood in front of you, concealing your sexual arousal?” He reached in his back pocket, producing the remote for the vibrator. It was sleek, and ovular. Kevin’s eyes burned, the humiliation from earlier fully rekindled. “Be grateful, Pumpkin. I could have made the test much harder. Why, imagine if that podium had mysteriously gone missing?” His upper lip curled, exposing a gap toothed smirk.He pushed the button on the remote and Kevin gasped - choked. He wrenched away and Eddward allowed him to catch his breath and cough. Hands covered in freckles wiped the drool and tears from his face. He sniffed harsh through his nose to clear the phlegm. 

“If you can handle the toy while servicing me, I will give you permission to climax.”

Their eyes locked and Kevin took hold of the brim of his cap. There was a flash of determination in his eyes as he turned the brim around. Strands of hair poked out of the back of the cap.

“Watch me,” he grinned confidently. It was the opposite image of the boy who, hours before, had nearly thrown his notecards on the floor in embarrassment that he had an erection unbeknownst to his entire class.

Eddward turned the setting up and his minnow ricocheted, hands on the floor, teeth gritted. A low moan escaped him.

Knowing what was on his mind, Eddward granted him permission. “Take off your pants.”

He quickly took his clothes off, even forgoing his sweater vest and button up shirt, despite that Eddward hadn’t ordered it. If the taller teen had chosen to, he could have nitpicked, but he rather liked the initiative. It was as if Kevin knew what he wanted.

The air was cool but his body was still hot, naked as it was. Not wasting another moment without Eddward’s cock in his mouth, he took him again. His movements were more aggressive and Eddward was surprised how he managed not to scathe him with teeth-- rough, but gentle, demanding.

"What a . . . Filthy filthy tart. Are you that desperate to culminate?” Wanting to test him further, Edd's thumb pushed the dial of the remote to increase the pressure. Kevin caught sight of his plans from the corner of his eye and pulled slightly back until only the head was in his lips. His tongue lashed out, grazing over the slit. The whole while his hand tightened on Eddward’s cock and moved in a corkscrew motion.

The remote fell from Eddward’s hand, leaving him gasping, growling, overpowered by a sleight of hand.

“. . .C-” His breath hitched. “. . .Come for me, Pumpkin.”

Kevin shuddered at the permission. It felt too good to be true. He didn’t take long to dwell on it, unable to take anymore. All the denial he had been put through the past two weeks, ordered not to orgasm but encouraged to play with himself. The many days they spent in the nurse’s office fooling around during lunch break, his partner spilling inside or all over his body but never giving him the same reprieve. The weekend before this one, when he spent the night, thankful that Eddward’s parents were absent as he cleaned the house naked. And today, the humiliation he experienced in class. It all culminated and crashed around him as he came, his entire body shaking as he spilled spilled spilled all over the floor tiles. At that same moment Eddward filled his mouth, and cum waterfalled down his chin.

“Oh dear.” Eddward smiled at the image. In most cases, Eddward hated messy things, but he adored Kevin drenched in sweat and his fluids wet and salty on those swollen lips. And he loved how he looked up at him, like a small -if fiery- kitten, eyes glazed, swaying in a daze. 

“Are you going to clean up your mess or are you going to force me to do so?” He smeared his hand across Kevin’s wet lips. Without retort, the boy lapped up ejaculate-drenched fingers, then moved onto floor. He hesitated, eyed turned upwards.

Eddward nodded.

“I am going to kill you after this,” Kevin commented, and, tongue outstretched, licked the small pool of his own fluids. His face twisted, soured by the taste. He had never considered drinking orange juice or eating more pineapples, but this was persuasive enough.

“Hurry up so you can kill me then, Pumpkin. I’m waiting.” 

Kevin hurried. Of all things, he hated to make him wait.


End file.
